


Haircuts

by Lania



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lania/pseuds/Lania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis' hair has grown quite a bit and Edgar noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the work of my wonderful friend lanimalu. ♥  
> lanimalu.tumblr.com

It had become common practice to cut each others hair on the train. Curtis remembered the first years when everyone started to run around with long hair before they became civilized enough to start worrying about things like haircuts.  
Curtis preferred to keep his hair short trimmed and practical which meant he found himself quite often in a chair or stool with someone holding a pair of scissors behind him. Those scissors weren't exactly sharp since the people in the front didn't tolerate anything that could be used as a weapon in the tail.  
The preparations for the rebellion were getting rather hectic and Curtis wore his hat most of the time. He didn't realize his hair had grown quite a bit, until Edgar pointed it out to him.  
They were standing next to each other and Edgar picked at the rim of Curtis' hat, pulling it up a little, but dropped his hand before Curtis could swat it away.  
“Your hair has gotten longer”, Edgar said. “I could cut it for you, if you want.”  
Curtis studied him for a moment, while Edgar looked straight ahead watching a few kids playing in the narrow hallway, but Curtis saw his ears turning slightly red. The silence stretched on and just when Edgar opened his mouth again, probably to tell Curtis to forget about it and move on, Curtis spoke up.  
“Yeah, okay”, he said and pulled his hat off.  
While Curtis sat down on the cold metal stool, Edgar stepped up behind him, scissors ready in his hand. It wasn't that Curtis didn't trust Edgar with this, but the whole situation was intimate. Edgar was standing close to him, sometimes brushing his back or shoulders lightly, while he carefully worked the dull blades through Curtis' hair. His hands moved over his head, brushing over the already cut parts to check for strands he might have missed.  
Curtis suppressed a shiver and gripped the hat in his hands a little tighter.  
“I could cut your hair too next time if you want?”  
Edgar's hands stopped moving for a beat.  
“... okay, sure”, he said then and picked up his work again. Even though he didn't see his face, Curtis was sure that Edgar was smiling.  
The thought of Edgar's smiling face warmed him up on the inside, but he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them for once.


End file.
